The specific aims of this proposalare: 1) To collect, process, bank, and distribute tissue removed from lung cancer patients with normal control lung as outlined in the appropriate research informed consent, and to preserve these tissues frozen, formalin-fixed and paraffin-embedded, and on cytologic preparations (cytospins or touch imprints) to support lung SPORE projects. 2) To maintain a centralized, computerized database of all specimens with basic demographic and pathologic information to permit the integration of findings by SPORE investigators through molecular assays and other laboratory studies with risk factor data and follow-up. 3) To maintain the confidentiality and integrity of the database through keyed numeric identifiers assigned by the tissue core for each specimen. 4) To provide high quality control of all well-characterized tissues in both human and murine with respect to preservation and histopathologic characterization. 5) To provide cytology expertise to lung SPORE projects. 6) To provide tissue microarray services to lung SPORE investigators. 7) To provide laser microdissection to the SPORE investigators 8) To provide expertise in developing, performing and evaluation of immunohistochemical stains and quantitation in both human and murine tissues. The tissue core relies on support services already established at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC), including the Tissue Acquisition Shared Resource of the Vanderbilt-lngram